


风笙番外车

by Fox2you



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-23
Updated: 2019-08-23
Packaged: 2020-09-24 23:16:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20366731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fox2you/pseuds/Fox2you
Summary: 是风笙的番外车，有私设双性，无法接受的建议尽快逃离 OvO





	风笙番外车

**Author's Note:**

> 是风笙的番外车，有私设双性，无法接受的建议尽快逃离 OvO

秦笙歌跨坐在风无痕身上，扭着腰肢不住地蹭着他的下身，虽说放了话，但作为一个单身时长等于年龄的人，他的理论知识虽然非常丰富，但是实战经验基本就是零，只是凭着本能在动。

但风无痕就不同了，阅人无数用来形容他大约是最好的，所以在他看来秦笙歌现在这一举动和诱惑没什么分别。

但他就是吃这套。

然而秦笙歌却是什么也不做，只是蹭着，风无痕只当他是中了药，心里却是放不下，还在挣扎。

殊不知秦笙歌从头到尾都是认真的，包括说想上他，就算没经验也要上，只是现在他的人设强制功能一直在给他泼水，和药效二重作用已经快把他折磨疯了。

于是风无痕也疯了，他可不是什么有耐性的主。

风无痕搭在秦笙歌腰上的手往下挪了些，捏着他的臀瓣揉捏起来。

秦笙歌鼻子里吐出难耐的哼声，四肢本没什么气力，风无痕才揉捏了几下，手一软便趴了上去。

“这么投怀送抱？”风无痕轻笑了一声，一个翻身又一次调转了两人的位置。

感受到下身的凉意，秦笙歌开始不住地扭动抗拒，后穴被插入一根手指时已经叫出了声：“不要，出去……”

“歌儿莫怕。”风无痕很轻松地插了一根手指进去，但第二根手指只进去了一半便被卡住了，因为药物的作用，秦笙歌的后穴又热又软，但未经开拓的秘地还是有些窄小。

风无痕手一摊开，掌心便出现了一个瓷白的小瓶子，他手抽出去时秦笙歌暗暗松了口气，看到这瓶子时又挣扎起来想跑，差点将瓶子打翻了。

“不乖，该罚。”风无痕笑吟吟说完，手轻轻一摆，两道微光便绕着秦笙歌的手腕将他的手拉过头顶。

“风无痕！你……放开……”

“再动，把你脚也绑起来。”

风无痕话一出，秦笙歌便安分了，除了还扭动着的下身，只剩下嘴上还在拒绝。

“真乖。”风无痕抹了脂膏，再一次将手指插进秦笙歌后穴，这次很轻松便插进去两根，又在放入第三根时被卡住了，“歌儿，放松。”

“不，你出去！”

秦笙歌努力将后穴收紧了些，风无痕不顾他的抗拒就这样抽动起来，哄道：“不放松，一会伤的可是你。”

“那你出去！”

秦笙歌又扭动起来，风无痕便加快了手上的速度，他立刻难耐地哼哼起来，在刮过一个点时细微的声音变成了高亢的呻吟。

风无痕对着那个点轻轻按了两下，秦笙歌便受不了了，他趁机插入第三根，又抽插起来。

漫长的前戏让风无痕失了耐心，草草抽插了几下便抽回了手，换了自己的阳器抵上穴口。

“别……”秦笙歌挣扎得更厉害，甚至有些害怕，刚刚坐在风无痕身上时就已经感受过他的勃起后的尺寸了，现在再看他还低估了，这要进去不得疼死。

然而风无痕并没有理会秦笙歌的抗拒，腰一挺，毫不犹豫地插了进去。

“啊啊——”

秦笙歌疼得两条腿都在抖，要不是手被绑住他绝对会爬起来掐死风无痕。

风无痕几个吻落到秦笙歌大腿内侧，初尝爱果的后庭将他的阳器绞得难受，他实在是想直接把人要了，但他更希望身下的人能尝好这滋味，沉溺其中。

他俯下身吻上秦笙歌，埋在他体内的性器小幅度地抽动了几下，很快便找到那个让他耐不住的点。

听到秦笙歌喉咙里带着痛苦的哼哼变成有点腻人的呻吟时，风无痕放开了他的唇瓣，托着他的腰大开大合肏弄起来。

秦笙歌哪受得住这刺激，很快就被顶得受不了，摇着头也不知是在抗拒还是在求饶。

风无痕抬高了他的腰，将两人的接连的地方暴露在秦笙歌视线里，粗壮的性器将穴口撑得泛白，抽出时带出紧紧咬着的媚肉，撞进去时发出令他羞耻的声音，两人尚且整齐的衣衫让画面看上去更加淫靡。

秦笙歌最终还是忍不住偏过了头，嘴里溢出来的呻吟却明显更高亢了些。

风无痕爱极了秦笙歌的声音，微冷的声线里缠着分不离的情欲，对他而言便是最好的催情药。风无痕除了秦笙歌手上的禁锢，将人抱起来，让秦笙歌的脑袋靠在他肩上，这样可以更好地把他的声音听进耳朵里。

然而秦笙歌却是咬紧了唇，将声音全锁在了嘴里，却还是锁不住全部，只得往后沉了上身拉开了两人的距离，却是让埋在体内的性器嵌得更深了些。

房间里肉体撞击的声音交缠着粗重的喘息盖住了秦笙歌断断续续的呻吟，后穴强烈的快感把秦笙歌的理智折磨得消失殆尽，全身热得像泡在岩浆里，两条腿不自觉地勾上风无痕的腰，后仰的脖子划出好看的线条。

风无痕托着秦笙歌的屁股快速而凶狠地在他穴里顶撞，在撞到某个地方时秦笙歌没忍住叫了出来，全身痉挛着到了高潮，白色的浊液溅在两人的衣物上，看上去淫乱得不行。

秦笙歌全身软得不行，被风无痕放到床上时还细细喘着气，衣物被除去连拒绝的气力都没有。

衣物被扔到地上，风无痕伸手在秦笙歌白皙细腻的皮肤上流连。秦笙歌是王府的小公子，从小肩不抗手不提的，也不习武，身子纤细好看，很是讨他喜爱。

风无痕将人翻了个身，直到被抬高了腰秦笙歌才慌起来，挣扎着要往前爬。

“别……我药已经嗯——”

风无痕握着秦笙歌的腰将人拖了回来，就势从后面直接插了进去，用力一顶又将人顶得不住地往前挪。秦笙歌只好试着缩紧后穴将人挤出去，落到风无痕眼里却更像为了增加情趣的讨好。

风无痕挺动腰身直接撞进了深处，狠狠碾在了刚刚让秦笙歌忍不住叫出来的那个点上，秦笙歌立刻就发出腻人的呻吟，不住地想往前爬，却被牢牢掌握着无法动弹，只能被动地承受着这场欢爱。

风无痕不断地在那个点上撞击，撞得身下的人不住地呻吟，开始扭动腰肢配合他，在暴风雨般的抽插中他开始感受到变化，直到在某一下顶撞中将那个点狠狠地撞开了。

听到秦笙歌染上泣音的尖叫，风无痕嘴角勾了起来。

他知道有男人中极小一部分非常特殊，身体里有男女两种构造，平日里看不出区别，但后穴有个地方撞开了，便是一段极短的阴道，这里比其他地方还要更敏感一些。

没想到秦笙歌竟然就是。

风无痕毫不犹豫便顶了进去，撞到子宫口时秦笙歌直接哭了出来，后穴紧紧绞着他的性器，让他差点射了出来。他发出一声满足的喟叹，忍过那股冲动才继续抽插，每一下往秦笙歌阴道里撞。

秦笙歌并不知道自己的身体发生了什么，他只知道风无痕的冲撞比刚刚更加让他能耐，好像身体的某个机关被打开，变得敏感到了极点，甩不掉的快感让他崩溃地哭了起来。

“风……无痕……”

“我不喜欢你这样叫我，太生分了。”风无痕说完惩罚似的重重地撞在了秦笙歌的子宫口，就感到咬着自己的后穴狠狠地缩了一下。

“无……无痕……呜……”秦笙歌此时什么都顾不得了，只想让身后的人停下，“你做……做了什嗯、什么……好……好奇怪……停嗯停下啊啊……”

“我在让歌儿舒服。”风无痕笑吟吟的，身下的速度却又快了些，“歌儿里面太舒服了，我能射在里面吗？”

听他要射了，秦笙歌拼命点头：“你射呜呜……求你射嗯射出来……射、射在里面啊啊啊……”

“这可是歌儿自己说的。”风无痕弯下腰在秦笙歌耳边轻轻说着，挺腰的速度更快，听着身下人断断续续的哀求，身心皆是得到了极大的满足。

自身体伸出不断冒出的快感传入四肢百骸，秦笙歌觉得好像身体都不是自己的，膝弯打颤像随时都要跪下去，却被提着腰无法动弹。体内的热气横冲直撞将他的理智打翻，却又无处发泄，他只能尽力配合着承受身后人的亟待喷射的欲望，渴望用这样的方式来结束这场让他沉沦得有些害怕的欢好。

风无痕几十下抽插后重重地撞开了那个让他神往的地方，将精液悉数射到秦笙歌子宫里，换来他呜呜咽咽的呻吟，没忍住伸手往前去摸他的肚子。那里因为精液的浇灌有了微微的的弧度，虽不甚明显，但还是让风无痕心中兴奋得不行，一想到秦笙歌能怀他的孩子就让他激动不已，尚未拔出的肉刃再一次精神起来。

做到后面秦笙歌子宫里全是精水，睫毛已经湿得压塌了眼皮，他没力气再撑起来，只得任由风无痕在他身上动作，最后在他一声带着喜爱和欢喜的“歌儿”中被射得昏了过去。

风无痕这才不舍地秦笙歌体内退了出来，将他抱进怀里亲了几口，才带着人去清理身子。


End file.
